Perfect Insanity
by TehFawks
Summary: Finally pushed over the edge, she dives into the criminal world of the insane. But she's not alone. She finds a mentor, and maybe something more....in the arms of the Joker.
1. Introduction to Madness

**This is based off of a dream I had recently, that I decided to try and turn into a full story. I do not own the Joker…but I DO own a poster! Joker doesn't appear till next chapter, wanted to get the basic "Why I'm screwed up" out of the way first.**

My weary eyes slowly open. I'm alive….I guess. What day is it? What time is it? None of that matters. I rise up from my bed, a single mattress on the floor in the corner of my small room. I switch on the light, and get dressed as quick as possible. It's not long before it starts.  
My door is kicked open. "Good morning you filthy whore!" My stepmother throws a bucket of freezing water on me. It doesn't bother me, I don't feel much anymore.

It's been this way for as long as I can remember. My parents divorced when I was two, and my dad was quick to remarry. We all moved in together, my father Darren, stepmother Gina, and her kids, Abel and Nicole. Right after that, everything went downhill. Gina manipulated my father into thinking I was worthless and horrible and spread lies to my whole family.

Everyday is the same. I get screamed at, beaten and bruised. No one cares. Bones have been broken, more hospital visits than I can remember, and yet, I'm still here.

I spend my nights pondering my existence and my worth, and still can't find a reason. It all just seems like some sick game…..

Gina leaves me there to shiver for a little while. I simply curl up on my bed and wait. I don't talk anymore. When she comes back, she's still screaming at me, but has to leave for work.

I spend my days cleaning the entire house, doing laundry, etc. If anything isn't done well enough to please her I get beaten with a belt and have to starve until the next day. I make my way into the kitchen, and oh no. Abel's stayed home from school. His eyes are daggers stabbing me with his malice. I am frozen in fear.

He uses the opportunity to tackle me and start punching me. "You're such a stupid bitch, did you know that? No one loves you! You mean nothing! You don't even deserve to die!" He hits me harder and harder. He busts my lip open, blood flowing from my mouth, dripping and forming a pool on the floor. I do nothing. I feel the air gush out of me as he knees me in the gut, dropping me to my knees, and then I feel his sweaty meaty hands around my head as he slams my skull into the floor. Everything fades to black….When my eyes open, its dark, which means everyone will be home soon, and Abel had apparently left after knocking me out.

I quickly scrub my blood off the floor. But…something's different. All the tension and pain I've felt….is gone. Everything makes sense. It's very simple, really. Everything is…a game, a simple game. No rules. Games are supposed to be fun, right? Well, it's my turn to have fun. This house is playing by MY rules now. I go on a rampage. I break all the lamps, throw food on the walls, and knock everything over. Anything that looked nice before is now either smeared on the wall, broken, or knocked over.

The kitchen was the beginning. I walk upstairs, dumping my dad's rather expensive wines all over the carpet. I destroy the bedrooms as well. The whole time I can't stop laughing.

When I'm satisfied with my work…..I sit in my room. Laughing. Waiting.

"Things are going to change around here, oh yes."


	2. Revenge

Soon the echoes of my laughter were broken by the sound of Gina screaming about the mess I'd made. I giggled. She was coming up the stairs to my room. "Showtime."

My hands shakily gripped the knife, knuckles turning white.

The doorknob jiggled, and I giggled. Door opens. She's in my world now.

I saw her. I smiled. She sees the gleam of the knife, and her scowl quickly turns to complete fear. She tries to run, but it's too late. I charge towards her. I stab her in the stomach, feeling the pressure of the blade as it enters her body, warm blood streaming onto me and the floor. I laugh, and slap her across the face.

"Not so tough now, aren't ya?" I whisper as she succumbs to my blade. I watch her scream out in pain as I ever so slowly give the knife a turn. I lean towards her, my eyes meeting hers. I laugh, and tell her "You really are a coward. The pain is nothing, really. I just wanted to watch you squirm." Having said that, I drive my hand upward, fast, gutting her like a fish. She drops to the floor, lifeless and limp. My room reeks of blood and death. My face hurts from smiling so much.

The roar of a car engine is heard, and three door slams. The others are home. I wait, giggling more. It doesn't take them long to notice the stench of blood and the silence hanging in the air. My father immediately dashes up to my room. The look on his face, seeing that bitch of his slaughtered by my hands….priceless. It was absolutely fan-fucking-tastic.

He drops to his knees, tears streaming down his face, completely shocked at the sight before him. His voice is quivering, weak, small. "W-w-whyyy…..why…would you do this? Please Samantha, tell me why…"

All I can do is laugh for a few minutes, tossing the knife from hand to hand. The others have seen what I've done, and I can hear them trying to think of a way to get me to leave them alone, spare their lives. I decide to give Dad a little chit-chat. Bout time we did some bonding anyway.

I move in front of him, and sit on Gina's dead body, and laugh in his face before speaking. "So that's my name? Ahaa. Been so long since I was called that, I forgot. Well, father, you see….she deserved it. Though I must thank her, her bullshit made me see the light. Y'see, I'm finally playing this game by my own rules, and I don't have any fuckin' rules. Hahahahaaaa, you should try it sometime. Let me help you see…"

I slash the knife across his face, slicing his eyes, and then his throat. I wail out in joy, "IT SLICES! IT DICES! IT'S ME GOING FUCKING BATSHIT INSANE! HEEHEEHEE HAHAHAA!!!!!"

I leave him there with her. At least they died together, or whatever, I don't care. Back downstairs, Nicole and Abel are huddled together sobbing. I strut up to them, and simply say, "Just wait. I can't kill you now, it simply will not do. I look horrible. I have to look my best for the police now don't I? I'll be back in a few hours, maybe a day or two, gotta go to the bank for money first…"

On my way out the door I grab a few things to make the bank a little more…fun.


	3. The Bank Job

**So, I'm going to try to update this every day or every other day for as long as I can. Thanks for the reviews and such, and yes, I know she needed more background as to why she was treated like that and the whole going insane bit. I'll be adding that in a later, nostalgia-dream sequence-chapter, since I'm far too busy thinking of what I'm doing in the story now, haha. Enjoy! 3**

I climbed into my father's old truck, searching for a shirt to cover up mine. While reaching through the musty seats and crawling around the back, I started a pleasant little conversation to no one in particular…Except maybe me. "Can't be walking into a bank covered in blood, now can we? No, we can't. Who knows what they'd think. I'm not a monster so I shouldn't have to look like one. Not like that really matters with what I'll be doing anyway….I wonder if I can still get a free toaster, that'd be sweet. Toast on the go. Nah, I'd rather use it to bash their faces in. Yeah, that sounds good."

After a few minutes, I found an extra shirt from Dad's work. He always got free shit like that and always kept extras to hand out to promote business. It was big, which was good, since my clothes were SOAKED with blood. I couldn't help but think of what would happen if I tried to wash that in the Laundromat. Hahahaha…

I peered in through the kitchen door to see what the last of my "family" was doing. They were watching me, terrified. I waved and smiled, and walked up to the door. I reached for the handle, watching them slowly descend into a state of pure terror. Just before my hand touched the handle…I threw my arms in the air, waving them around, screeching and making all sorts of batshit crazy noises, then growled as loud as I could and punched the glass, shattering it. It scared Nicole so much she passed out, which was very fun to watch.

Laughing maniacally, I ran back inside, forgot something. I ran back up to my room as Abel tried to revive her, and crouched down next to the lifeless pile that used to be my father. I rolled him over, so he was staring at the ceiling, when the gash in his throat opened a bit from my moving him. As I grabbed the keys out of his pockets, I couldn't help myself. I grabbed his head, and encouraged it to make the gash open and close up, using him as a ventriloquist dummy.

"Why hello there Sammy, how ya doin? Come give your dad a big hug!" I slap him across the face. "No! I hate you daddy!" I said in a childish voice, before adding, "So I killed ya because I couldn't take it anymore!" before laughing my ass off and throwing him back to the floor.

Back downstairs, I sit in the kitchen chair next to Abel, and just look at him, spinning my knife around in my hand. I see his eyes reflecting in the blade, when he finally speaks, crying as he does. "You said…you said you'd be back…at least give me those few hours..I don't want to die now…" I punch him in the face, knocking him to the floor. I scream at him, "That's IT? That's all you're going to DO?! You had plenty of fucking time to make things interesting! To grab a baseball bat, call the police, SOMETHING! And yet you just SAT there! You call ME useless? Fuck, you're such a pushover, might as well get you out of the way now…"

I bring my blade to his throat. He uselessly stammers "B-b-b-but that's..that…that's not FAIR! I'm sorry I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry! Please, God, don't kill me!"

His stupid pleas just make me want to do it faster. I press the blade into his neck hard enough to leave ribbons of crimson starting to trail down his neck. "Not fair? Not fair…hm. You know what wasn't fair? My family fucking hating me, beating me, everything! Do you not remember what you all did to me over the years? And all of a sudden NOW you want things to be fair? Haha, nice try asshole. By killing all of you…I can set myself free. And once I'm free, I'm going on safari motherfucker. And you know what?" I leaned down to him, running my free hand through his hair, whispering to him, "Nothing's fair." And with that, stabbed that knife into that pigs heart. But I was smart and turned him away as I did so, so I wouldn't need another shirt.

By this time Nicole was starting to wake up. As soon as she opened her eyes, I stroked her hair, singing to her with the knife against her throat. "You are my sunshine, my only…fuck it" and finished her off.

Finally free, I took the truck and drove to the finest bank in all of Gotham. I strutted in, a happy customer ready to get what she wants. I checked my pockets. Knife? Yup. Homemade flamethrower thing? (Lighter taped to an aerosol can) Very yes. Homemade Molotov? Fuck yes, and thank you dad for your fine selection of very flammable drinkies.

But….I guess someone beat me to it, sonovabitch. There was a general scene of chaos, people on the floor in a fetal position, and some assholes in clown masks doing what I intended to do: fuck some shit up. They were working on bringing giant duffel bags of cash to the main area, waiting to be picked up I guess.

One of the clown bastards ran over to me with his gun, telling me to get on the ground, etc. I told him to go fuck himself and quickly torched his face. The horrible smell of burning flesh and plastic filled the air. I grabbed his gun, Molotov in my other hand, I aimed and screamed at the next clownie bastard.

"HEY! THE FUCK IS THIS?" He seemed to notice that it would be a very bad idea to fuck with me at that point. "Well uh….Joker…is robbing the bank…we're waiting for the b-" Before he could even finish his sentence, a school bus crashes through, running him over. I notice two clowns are left, and as they finish loading the bus one shoots the other, and walks up to me. He removes his mask to reveal blonde-green hair, charcoal eyes, white face, and a bright red, scarred, smile. "Is there a uh, problem…here?" He asks through yellow teeth.

I don't care who the hell he is, Joker or not. I punch him in the stomach as hard as I can, "Goddamn right there is." He simply laughs at my attempt to hurt him, "Ohoho, you're _feisty_. I _like_ feisty. What's the problem," he looks at me, "beautiful?"

I laugh, and laugh so hard I fall to the floor. When I calm down enough, I say "Problem? Hahahahaha, problem…The problem, is that I was going to do this today. Well, hahaha, I didn't know what I wanted to do exactly, and I didn't care, I just wanted to do something to let the world know that I'm free, and I'm going to do whatever the fuck I felt like doing. Today's events just happened to included robbery, murder, maybe some arson. I'm just pissed that someone beat me to it." With that I throw the Molotov, setting a couple people and the west wing of the building aflame, as I watch them burn and scream it makes me laugh. They look so silly, flailing about like a bunch of idiots. At least die with some dignity instead of looking like a moron.

Joker seemed to like that. He let out a high pitched laugh, grabbed the last bag of cash, and then grabs me and throws me on the bus as well. As we speed off I ask him, "Why the shit are you taking me with you? After I punched you, you should have tried to kill me or something, that would have been fun."

He giggles, "You were very unexpected. You caused some chaos. I like chaos. And don't worry, we're going to have plenty of fun." He slams the side of my head with his gun, knocking me out. The last thing I hear is that demented laugh of his.


	4. KO'd Dreams

**Here we go, the nostalgia! Past revealed! *makes shaky hand movements* OoOoOoOOOoO!! Read and Review and whatever else you feel like doing. Hope y'all had a happy new year ^_^**

_We pulled up in front of a large house. It was pale yellow, with a porch and an apple tree in the front yard. It was on a dead end street, which felt kind of creepy since I never saw anyone ever come outside. We moved in just a few days ago, things were great. Before we had all managed to cram together in a crappy apartment, and we'd lived there for four years now. I'm six._

_But all that changed as soon as I get inside the house. My new stepmother is whispering into my dad's ear as I start putting groceries away…but she's whispering loud enough for me to hear._

"_Darren! Did I tell you what I saw last night? I saw __your__ daughter stealing money from Abel! She stole the money he did his chores for!" I can see my dad looking at me, confused, not knowing if he should believe the woman he loves or the child standing before him._

"_Samantha wouldn't do that…I taught her right from wrong, she's a wonderful girl." Gina sneers at me, glaring. "Well why don't you have her empty her pockets out, hmm?" Then it hit me. She had given me ten dollars last night, and now I knew why. My father looked at me, sadness and betrayal in his eyes. "Empty your pockets."_

_I look up at him, my hands slowly delving into the pockets of my jeans. I empty the contents on the table. A few pieces of candy, some trading cards, and a ten dollar bill, lay on the table as my head stares at the kitchen linoleum. "See Darren, I told you so. I'll deal with her from now on. Samantha, go to your room. You are grounded for two weeks. I'll be there in a minute to speak with you."_

_I went into my room, filled with a nice dresser, comfy bed, a TV, games, anything a child would ever need to have fun. I sat on my bed and waited. When Gina came in, she locked the door and sat on the edge of my bed. I saw her lips curl into a sinister smile._

"_I didn't steal from him and you know it! Why would you do that? You gave me the money to begin with!" In response she slapped me across the face, leaving me stunned. "Your father is mine now. This is my house. My rules. You are a filthy useless child. Your father is a weak man. He won't care about what happens or what I do. So, you listen to me, and maybe, just maybe, I'll make things a little easier for you."_

_At this point I'm sobbing. "Why?" I ask her, "Why? Why are you doing this to me?" She leans forward and grabs my favorite teddy bear, the one my mother gave me. I can't live with her, can't remember why, and I never see her anymore. That bear means everything to me. She picks it up, and rips his head off as I scream in terror. "Why? Because I can." And with that, she leaves me there._

_As the years pass, things get progressively worse. All of a sudden I don't deserve to own a dresser or a TV or anything, until my room is empty except for a bed. Then I'm beaten. First just by her, then her kids join in. My father sat back and did nothing. I sat back and took it._

_After I while, I started to feel different at times. All of a sudden, the beatings are amusing, and then a split second later I go back to pain and silence. I start to think things. Things like "They all deserve to burn", or "It would be hilarious if I sliced that ugly nose off of him and watched him squirm." And every time something like that popped into my little bloody head, I could feel a part of me stretch a little, thin and fragile. Eventually that part would break, and deep down I wanted it to. But those thoughts and feelings would vanish, and then return to me in my sleep. I would have dreams of blood. Someone else's instead of mine. I saw knives, guns, fire. I heard screams. The whole time I could see myself smiling, and see a gleam in my eye, but of what? Of insanity? And I would wake up laughing, trembling, and feeling myself being pulled out again, ready to snap._

_And then I finally did. As Abel's fist slammed into me, I felt that little fiber holding me together finally snap, think I heard it too. As everything went black, I could feel that smile embed itself upon my face, and my eyes shine with that madness I saw before. I. Was. Free._


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Yup, still trying to update everyday and I'm doing quite well, and thanks for everyone who's read n reviewed or otherwise filled my email. 3**

I awoke to see two great black eyes staring into me, and my initial reaction was to punch it. Joker recoiled back while laughing. "Glad to see you're awake. Have a nice dream did you? You were saying things. Things that I like. So you want them to burn do ya?"

I remembered what I had seen when I blacked out…and then remembered that he clocked me one. "Hey! Why the fuck did you knock me out?" Then I slapped him again.

He laughed, "Ohohohoho, feisty feisty _feisty. _Well, didn't want you to know where we were headed just yet. In case you say no. So, you want them to…" His voice lowered, a gruff growl, as his hand caressed my cheek, "_Burnnn?_"

My lips twisted into a sinister smile. "Yes!..But...what did you mean, saying no? What is it that you want?" His smile matches mine, gloved hand still on my cheek. "You," he says, "you're different. There's something about you…something that's…I don't know, I just _need_ it. You could be an agent of chaos like me. I can teach you…_things_. I don't really know what, but we can blow some things up….Will you stay with me, be my….apprentice? An apprentice of chaos, anarchy, disorder and destruction?" His voice went from being rough to a high pitched giggle as he finished that sentence.

I thought about it for a minute. He seemed fun. He offered a place to stay, he was someone just as insane as I was, probably even more so. And I'm not sure why, but staying with him felt…right. I grabbed his hand and shook it. "We're going to have fun. I accept."

Joker erupted into childish laughter. "Wonderful! You and I will wreak some serious havoc, hahaha I can't WAIT! Perfect, this means the surprise wasn't wasted. Quick quick quick, come with me!" He grabbed and led me by the handout of the van I was in. Where it came from or how I got in it I don't know. We entered an eerie abandoned warehouse. The inside had a few renovations, akin to some kind of secret evil lair. The floors and walls were black with mirrored ceilings, except they were funhouse mirrors. I watched my body contort expand and retract as we briskly walked, though I was mostly being dragged. I kind of liked feeling his hand upon mine.

We passed by a few doors, each with something carved into the door. A grenade hastily carved into one. "Weapons storage," Joker hastily muttered. A money sign carved into one, "The money from today. If you even _try_ to go in there I **will** kill you. But I really don't want to hurt your pretty little head."

The hallway opened up into a open room, with a stairway. As we head up the stairs we pass a door marked with a smile. "That's my room. Always welcome to come join me sweets" he said with a wink. In the same hallway, a few feet away from his, was another door, with a simple 'HA HA HA HA' carved into it. Joker stepped ahead of me and opened the door, with a giggle, and said, "Here we are, Madam" while gesturing me to come inside. His hand was still around mine so he did that for me, pulling me in.

The room was huge. The walls were black with deep purple carpet, and the same mirrored ceiling. There was a large bed with a purple comforter and green pillows, a black leather office chair, purple trashcan, dark green desk with a very fancy computer. Against the right wall was a large empty bookshelf, of black wood, that was empty. And next to that was a large comfy chair with an ottoman, and then a large dresser, all black.

Joker pulled my arm around, making me do a little spin. "Do you like it, Princess? Tomorrow we'll go get ya some nice clothes and books, and anything else you want." It took me a minute to respond, I was almost speechless. "It's amazing. I haven't had an actual bedroom in forever. Have you always had this room or did-"

"Nope decided to make it all nice when I saw ya in the bank. Uh, didn't care if you said yes or no I would've just held ya hostage anyway. I get what I want. And, um-" A purple gloved hand pointed at my chest, where the blood had seeped through-"You look and smell like death. Of course I don't mind I enjoy it, yes. But your bathroom is over there, in case you do." He had pointed to the left wall, at a door I hadn't noticed before.

Granted, I did enjoy being covered with the blood of those assholes, but I didn't want it on me forever. Only problem was that I didn't have any clothes. Joker apparently knew what I was thinking and ruffled my hair, "Don't worry I'll give you something of mine, just go shower and I'll be waiting for you here," he patted the edge of my bed, "And give me that knife of yours while we're at it. I want to see what you used."

I grabbed the knife from my pocket, looking completely rusted from all the dried blood. Holding it again brought back a good feeling. I gave it to him and tossed the remnants of what torched his henchman into the trash, and entered the bathroom.

All black marble, with the works. Fuck you I'm not describing how it looks anymore I'm fucking disgusting and I'm going to get clean, thank you. I peeled my clothes off and whipped them into the laundry basket, and quickly started the shower. The hot water, felt amazing, rejuvenating my sore, bruised and scarred body, washing away the blood.

After about twenty minutes I stepped out and dried off, wrapping a red towel around myself. I guess he took all the purple towels, haha.

I strutted out back into my room where Joker was waiting for me, hands politely folded in his lap, a pile of clothes next to him. As I reached out to grab them, I could see his eyes looking me up and down. "Mmm-mm..Red is definitely your color sweetness." I shrugged it off and went back to the bathroom to get dressed. Of course, everything was far too big, but clothes were clothes. I was wearing a green long-sleeve argyle design button-up shirt and…….he neglected to give me pants. That son of a bitch I'm going to beat the shit out of…no, bad. Bad idea. He has a knife. I have nothing. It wasn't that horrible, the shirt was down to my knees. Whatever, fuck it.

That bastard smiled like the asshole he is as I entered, and pulled back the blankets. "Go on, get some sleep. I'll wake you in the morning. I am very interested as to how you got those scars I see, but you look like you want to claw my eyes out, and as fun as killing each other sounds, I'll just disappear for a while…Unless you-"

"FUCK OFF."

"Feisty little lady," he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me forward hard, his face pressed against the side of mine, as I felt him inhale, "you smell divine. Sweet dreams." He stood up abruptly and left me to sleep. As soon as I laid down on the crisp cool sheets, I instantly fell asleep.


	6. Fun

**I will keep trying my best to update as often as possible for ya, though I may be leaving for a few days. If I do leave I'll still try to find a decent computer and update from there. Enjoy~!**

A hard, stinging slap across my face woke me up. It was so hard I had fallen off of my bed and onto the floor, the Joker looming over me. "Good morning sunshine," he said as I rubbed my cheek, "Are you ready to have some fun today?"

I quickly got up and slammed him into the wall. "Of course! And damn you're unpredictable." He let out a giggle and pet my head. "So are you. Quick, throw some pants on, scurry scurry!" and pointed to the top of my dresser where a single pair of black and green pinstriped pants where resting. A purple belt rested on top. He turned away from me while stating "Go on, I won't look. And by won't I mean might so pretend that I'm not. Quickly now. That house of yours isn't going to burn itself you know. That wouldn't be any fun."

I quickly got dressed, and to my surprise he actually gave me a tad of privacy. As soon as he heard the belt buckle snap he instantly whipped around, picked me up and started carrying me away. He was walking fast, and every time his shoulder stabbed into me I would punch him back. In between punches I managed to say, "Y'know I am quite capable of walking on my own you know. I have legs."

"What if I just cut them off and you didn't even feel it?" I thought about that for a minute. "Well if you did that I'd have to crawl to you and slice your kneecaps out and break your arms with a hammer." He laughs. "Good answer. This is why we belong together. We are…perfect insanity. Just the right amount of intelligence and madness to get the job done."

I started to think about what he said. Together…But I was interrupted before I could really think of much. The usual clown mask cronies were outside waiting for us. There was six of them. Some of them seemed kind of peeved at the fact that a girl was more important to him than his usual henchmen. One of them stepped forward.

"A girl? We've been waiting here for a girl? And she's coming with us to the department store why?" Joker just sneered at him. "We are getting her clothes."

That set him off. "Boss she's just dead weight. Why didn't you off her? You're really getting soft nowa-" by that time I had tackled him to the ground. He had a bottle of booze in his hand, which I wrestled away. I dumped the alcohol over his face, burning his eyes, before smashing the bottle. The others watched, looking at Joker with confused eyes, not knowing if they should help or stand by. Joker held a finger to his lips. "Shh. Just watch."

Glass shards gleaming in the sunlight, I took that bottle and drove it into his chest, turning as I did. I could hear the glass crack and shatter further as I drove it deeper into his torso. Blood gurgled forth from his lips, spilling onto my hand. He twitched and convulsed, and was then still. I wiped my hand off and stood back up. "Anyone else here think I'm…dead…weight?" My question was met with a flurry of no and of course nots. One of the clowns asked, "Jeez Boss, where did you find her?" He simply laughed and said, "She. Found. Me. Now isn't that wonderful?" and rushed us into the van. Three of the clowns climbed into the back, the other got shotgun, and Joker and I got to sit in the middle seats.

We drove in silence for a few minutes before Joker grabbed my head and made me look at him. "So," he asked, "where are those scars from? And why did you kill your family?" He flashed me a smile of interest and intrigue. I smiled right back. "Well…when I was still playing by the rules, my family would beat me a lot. Pretty much everyday. The pain was all I had. Even when they didn't hurt me I'd still cut myself. The pain made me feel alive and now I just laugh at it. And one day, everything made sense. The rules meant nothing. And I killed them because I felt like it. Granted I wanted to look like a million bucks when I finished the job, but I changed my mind and killed the last two, decided I'd just celebrate and 'withdraw' some cash. You just beat me to that part."

He let out a chuckle. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much. You are **fun**." I was fidgeting, stating to get antsy. Thinking about them made me want to watch that house go up in flames, NOW. I eagerly kicked the back of the driver's seat. "Hurry the fuck up!" I spat. "I want to see those assholes _burn_!"

The driver grunted something and Joker played with my hair. "Sh sh sh shhh. Just a little longer sweetness. The show's just about to start." Apparently we were pulling in to the back of the store now. We stopped, and everyone started to file out of our...I guess it's our getaway van or whatever the hell you call it. The clowns gave me a few huge-ass duffel bags, to put all my stuff in. Joker pulled me around again, making me spin again, before dragging me into the store with them all.

As we stepped inside the clowns and Joker pulled out various guns, and shot off some rounds to get some attention. All the shoppers stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the Joker with his henchmen...and that random girl in the ill-fitting clothes.

Joker addressed the crowd. "Gooood evening… My friend here is in dire need of some new clothes…" he strutted around, freely waving his gun around. "And I knew that this was the most _perfect_ place to go. Of course, we'll be real good if you are. If anyone even moves, they will be shot. You'll be fine, unless my friend here," he tossed me a pistol, "wants to have some fun. Now go on sweets, have some **fun**." His deep gruff voice emphasized that last word. Fun.

I put the duffel bag on like a backpack, and walked up to a woman holding a carriage. Her eyes met mine, pleading for her life with a simple gaze. I pulled the cart away from her, and flipped it over and emptied it out. I said thank you to her, and pressed my pistol against her temple, and pulled the trigger. Blood and brains erupted from the side of her head, soaking the floor. Joker clapped. The shoppers screamed. I simply grabbed the cart while saying, "She blinked."

I dashed away with the carriage and jumped on the little bar by the wheels, rocketing down the store. Finally I found clothes, and began to fill up the bag and carriage. I don't know why but I wanted to make the Joker happy, and I picked out all black, red, purple, and green clothes. After picking out ten or so outfits I headed over to the books, riding the cart again. Along the way I happened to pass by a poor fellow who ducked and covered, thinking I was going to shoot him. I wasn't going to but now I had to, and gladly blew his brains out as well.

I was feeling really happy now, and simply shot anyone who I passed until I found some books to read. I didn't really care about what I got, I just threw in what looked like enough to fill the shelf. After that I grabbed a few nice computer games to play, some nice stuff for the shower, and I grabbed a red dog collar that you fastened with a chain. I don't know why, I just wanted it. Finally, I was done.

When I met back up with the others, the clowns grabbed the bag and carriage and left to load it up in the van. I turned to face the rest of the store. They had killed a few while I was gone. Damn, I missed out on some of the fun. Joker grabbed my hand again and pulled me down with him into a bow while thanking the store for allowing us to have such fun today.

He quickly led me out and back into the van, and as we drove away, he had me look at the store. "I have a surprise for you" he said, wrapping his hand around mine. With his free hand he slipped a device into my hand. His hand gripped mine a bit tighter. He whispered in my ear, "Push it." And I did. We watched as the whole store erupted into flames, the result of a very large, very planned out explosion.

We laughed together, hands entwined, heading towards the chunk of hell I used to call home. So this is what together meant.


	7. Burn

**Yay update again! I'm doing quite well on updating this, mostly because of the positive feedback. So! Keep reviewing and clogging my email! And there will be more!!**

After a few minutes of rejoicing in the wake of destruction, I gave the driver the directions to my house. Joker wasn't holding my hand anymore. I guess we just shared a moment, or something. It still felt kind of nice and weird at the same time. The only hands to ever touch me before just hurt. Granted, he's done so plenty of times, but he's also given me something I've never had: kindness. His own, demented brand of being nice. A home in exchange for chaos and death. But I loved it all.

I glanced over at him. He was playing with that trademark switchblade of his, tossing it back and forth. Being with him made me feel…alive. I've never really been around other people much, but I could tell that I was definitely attracted to him…Did he feel the same? I think I'll never know. That man is a puzzle wrapped in a mystery covered in an enigma. But hey, we can blow shit up together.

Gazing out the window, the scenery became familiar. We were very close. I started to fidget uncontrollably; horribly anxious to finish the job knowing that there'd be nothing left of those pitiful bodies…And make one hell of a statement to the neighbors.

The van stopped in front of the familiar yellow house. Joker got out of the van, as did I. He said that this was my job, and that he just wanted to see my handiwork. He grabbed and tossed me a jug of gasoline, saying there was plenty in the van, and stepped in to my former prison.

I follow him in as he looks around, resting a few gas cans on the kitchen table, having fetched more. As he looks at each of the bodies I explain how I killed them, noticing that smile of his get bigger as we go. As I start to go downstairs to grab the gas, I feel his hands grip my shoulders and turn me towards him, pinning me against the wall by holding my arms against the wall by the wrists. His body is almost pressed against mine, his face and red lips so close to mine. He whispers to me, his charcoal eyes staring into mine. "You..did a uh…wonderful job. It's just like something I would do. Well it's stuff I've done plenty of times already, but I'm still proud of the job you've done." He backed away, and let me go, even though I'd do anything to be that close to him again. He tossed me a lighter while adding, "Now finish it."

He silently strutted outside, leaving me to finish my work. I quickly started to douse the house with gas, frantically pouring it over every surface, especially on the bodies. My heart was pounding inside of my chest. I was still flustered from just a few minutes ago. Throwing an empty can aside, my thoughts of him lingered. Why did he do that? And those eyes of his…what was it I saw in them a moment ago?

I shrugged away the questions I knew I'd never have answers to, and lit Abel's body aflame, whistling as I went. Joker was waiting for me, and beckoned for me to join him at his side at the end of the driveway. As I stood next to him, he wrapped his arm around my waist, while the house began to completely erupt in flames. We both laughed hysterically, but only for a few seconds, we had to leave. Joker didn't feel like having his "apprentice" take on the cops or even the Batman on her first day.

We quickly shuffled back into the van, heading home after a great day of fun. We rode in silence, as I kept staring out the window, wanting to see the house burn for as long as I could. I savored every second of it, giggling for as long as I could see the red hot flames crackle.

After about a half hour's drive, we pulled up to the warehouse, but something didn't feel right. Joker knew that someone was inside, and was pissed. He quickly ran inside his home, switchblade gleaming and ready for blood. He left us outside to deal with anyone else who showed up.

As soon as Joker was out of sight, the clowns started to circle me, guns aimed at my head. "Stupid bitch, you ain't no princess." one growled. Another said, "As long as you're here we gotta cater to you like you're better than us or somethin'."

"With you out of the picture Boss oughta go back to his senses. Then maybe we can make some money."

So they wanted money. One day of taking me out and they think they're going to be my slaves or something. What a bunch of stupid assholes. Sure I had a gun, but there were five of them, all with guns as well. Fuck this. I tackle one of them, and before the others have time to react, I shoot him in the chest and grab his gun. Two guns against four now.

I forgot the other men two men behind me, and felt cold steel slam into my head. As I fell to the ground, I could see the Joker coming back outside dragging a body. Another blow connected, and everything went black.


	8. Dont You?

**Another update for you. *Claps* Yaaay! Sorry it took long. I'm having some uh…well I don't really have a place to live. But I keep updating! *optimistic smile***

The room was spinning as my eyes opened. My head was pounding, making my vision blurry with each and ever painful thump. I can vaguely remember what happened, something-something clown bastards something-pistol whip-something-want me dead.

A familiar smell snaps me back. Blood. Is it mine, I wonder? My hand goes up to the most painful area of my head, but instead of touching flesh it touches gauze. I still feel dizzy, but at least I'm taken care of and in my bed. I decide it'd be best to sleep off the pain for a little while longer. I yawn and stretch, reaching my arms into the air, when I notice that there's a third arm across my stomach, a purple one. Clenched in its hand is a familiar switchblade, covered in blood.

I look to my left and see that smile staring back at me, snoring. So, an insane criminal took the liberty of patching me up and tucking me in? That thought alone made me giggle. That, however, woke him up. And knowing him that may or may not have been a good idea. He grunted, yawned, and sat up,giving me a smile.

"Morning sunshine. Nice to see you conscious. You're not very fun when you're knocked out. You couldn't even help me finish off those traitors. Ohohoho, it was so fun. But it's better when you're there. You get this…" He points to his face as he grins, "smile. This fantastic smile as you finish someone off."

I turn to face him as I ask, "So what happened? Who tried to screw us? Or me, rather. Seeing as how I was the one who got my ass kicked. And please tell me you made them hurt." My enthusiasm for inflicting pain upon others just made him laugh, like he always does when I say or do something. He explained to me that one of his henchmen had hired a Maroni to try and off us, but Joker ambushed the guy. He didn't know who hired him, so he killed them all. "And as for the guys that didn't want you around anymore…I made sure I made it extra violent, with a dash of torture. So sorry you couldn't see it. Maybe I'm not sorry, maybe I'm rather agitated that you let yourself get hurt so easy. Maybe I'm happy because it gave me a reason to get rid of all those guys. I'll never tell. But I do have good news. We're going to give them a little visit today. Go on now, make yourself nice. Well, you're already nice, but y'know."

I can't believe he had nothing to say about falling asleep in my bed, but whatever.

"Uhm. You're in my room."

That comment set him off in a roar of laughter as he left me alone to get ready.

I took a quick shower, and looked through my now full dresser deciding what to wear. I decided on a black shirt with a red lace trim and a white undershirt, black and white pinstripe pants, black socks, high top sneakers, black and white striped arm-sleeve things with skulls on them and the collar.

I met him outside me room. He looked me over while saying "You clean up quite nicely.." as he pushes some hair back, "But not as good as me!" He pressed me against the wall again, his hands pushing my shoulders back.

"I didn't like that, what happened yesterday. I like to be unexpected, but not that kind. Where the only fun person I have to play with may be dead. I have a present for you." One of his hands moves and places something in my pocket. I try to say something but he cuts me off, placing a gloved finger against my lips. "I wouldn't like it if you died. That wouldn't make me happy. You want to make me happy," he grabbed the chain of the collar I wore and yanked it, slightly choking me as I'm pulled forward, "don't you?"

I mumbled a quick "Yes." Still holding my chain, his presses his lips against mine, hard. After a few seconds my lip starts to crack and bleed, but I don't care. His tongue licks it away. After a blissful minute or so, he backs away and releases the small chain around my neck. "Good." He says, "Let's go. I already have some new clowns for you to piss off. And hurry up, check out that pocket of yours missy."

As soon as he says so my hand reaches down, and grabs a familiar shape. My own switchblade. It was the same kind as his, mine just had a red handle with an insane laughing jester face painted on it.

Before I can thank him he's already gone. I run to catch up, even though he's already outside in the van, waiting. I hop in, weary of the clowns, and off we go.


	9. Visit

**Sorry it took longer than expected for the update. I've been out and about, so I apologize ahead of time if I don't update as much as I did before.**

These clowns seemed to understand what had happened to the assholes before them. They remained quiet, and didn't even make eye contact with me. I kind of enjoyed that, but wanted to mess with them a little.

I pulled out my new switchblade, admiring it. "Y'know, I've always wanted a really good knife…and now I have one…" I said as I eyed the clown sitting in front of me, riding shotgun. I traced the blade along the back of the chair, pressing hard enough for the tip to poke his back. He started to shift around nervously in his seat.

"I'd love to hear someone scream as I stab em…watching them squirm…It's going to be fantastic. I can't wait!" I poked the knife a bit farther, as he shifted more. No doubt it was starting to hurt. I heard him swallow, expecting the worst. I reached out, my arm around his neck, poking the blade in just a bit farther. I could feel him tremble as I tightened my grip…and just let go, erupting in laughter. "I was just fucking with you. You could have taken it better, done some more squirming or something."

Joker fiddled with his suit since we were close. Apparently he was filled to the brim with grenades. AWESOME. "Don't worry beautiful, I'll do all the talking. All you have to do is watch and learn." Our van had stopped, and the clowns were going to wait for us. If things didn't work out in our favor and we didn't come back, they were ordered to crash the van into the building. It too, was rigged to blow sky high.

We were very unexpected, as always, and I got to have some fun slicing some Maroni cronies. That rhymed, ahahahahaa. Moving on. We went up a few floors, so it was a pretty boring routine. Go up stairs, kill a few guys, go up more stairs, kill some more guys. The knife was amazing. It went through flesh so easy, it was pure bliss sneaking up on those bastards and slicing them open.

I did have quite a bit of fun with one of them. I could tell he was one of those smug cocky bastards just by looking at him. Fancy leather jacket, expensive Rolex watch, plenty of unnecessary jewelry. I was too quick for him, and it wasn't long before I had thrown his gun aside, and pinned him to the wall by impaling his shoulders in to the wall with those iron rods used for hanging curtains. He was trembling in pain, too afraid to even look me in the eye. "So, let me guess…" I said as I heard the familiar gshh-sllck sound of slit throats from behind me, "you'd do anything for money wouldn't you? Of course you would. Anything for a quick buck. As long as you get a pretty penny you don't care. I'm sure you're the type to screw over anyone and everyone you work with just for that extra share." Blood was trailing at the floor around his feet. I had been adding to his pain, slicing him with every sentence. Never enough to kill him yet, just enough to make the pain unbearable. The Joker had finished off everyone else, and was watching me with great admiration

"So, anything for money you worthless maggot. You don't understand a thing. Money. Means. Nothing. Bodies burn, flags burn, money burns. Everything burns. It all means nothing. And yet, here you are, willing to do anything for some quick cash. I bet you didn't expect to die for that money you crave." Having said that, I sliced him deep in the gut, as it spilled its contents onto the floor.

Joker just stood in awe and clapped.

Each floor ended up the same as the last: dead bodies and blood.

As we entered the Maroni's meeting room, Joker let out a deep laugh. I chose not to join in because he was the master and I was the student….and he sounded really sexy. Sexy in that crazy "I might kill you or maybe I'll kiss you" way. Well, I thought so, at least.

As soon as they caught sight of who they were dealing with, the mobsters instantly erupted in a fury. They wanted him(us?) dead.

"Ah ah ah. How about a magic trick? I'm going to make this pencil…" Joker pulled a pencil from his pocket and slammed it into the table, "disappear."

The idea of shenanigans over business sent one of them over the edge, and he charged towards the Joker. In one fell swoop, Joker grabbed him; using the man's momentum to instantly slam him down, Joker jammed the pencil through his eye socket and tossed him to the floor, with a loud "TA-DAA!"

I must admit, the man certainly knows how to get attention.

This silenced everyone, including…an asian man in a TV?

Joker took a seat at the head of the table, and pulled me down to sit in his lap, his arm curled around my waist. I just sat and listened. He spoke of how last year they were fearless and how killing Batman would make everything right as rain again. They called him crazy. He's not crazy, neither am I. If you think about it, the world is the crazy thing, not us…long story.

He continued on, saying that the asian dude living in the TV would squeal and they would all be screwed, causing the TV screen to go blank. I guess he knew the Joker was right. I wasn't really listening, I was too busy focusing on the fact that Joker was showing some affection, until someone got a little fed up, offering a price for Joker dead or alive.

He instantly stood up, arm still around my waist. His hand revealed a string..attached to a shit ton of grenades in his jacket. "Don't want to blow things out of proportion now do we?" he sneered, lightly tugging at the string, showing he meant business.

He walked backwards towards the door, dragging me with him. The Maronis did nothing and let us leave.

"You really did plan on blowing us up didn't you?" I asked. He scoffed. "You should know by now, sugar. I don't plan things. I just _do_ things. But I would have blown us all sky high."

We were on the second floor of the building when a growl echoed through the room. My stomach was more than growling, it was screaming. I hadn't eaten anything in about two days, maybe three, I wasn't really sure how long I'd been knocked out.

"Ohoho, someone's a little hungry. Your stomach sounds like a wolf!" Joker said as my growl echoed down the hallway. He laughed it off then howled as best he could, which made him laugh more. "Don't worry now sweetness. We'll have all the food you want when we get back home, which we're really gonna need over the next few days, yup."

We were booking it out the door now, hopping in to our getaway van. As we settled in the back seat, I resumed our conversation. "Why, what are we going to do?"

He laughed more as we sped home. "I'm not sure what we're going to do. But we will.." his voice returned down into that deep growl, "_KILL_ the Batman."


	10. Onions?

**Another update for you ^.^ Sorry if it's just filler, but I'll try to make it interesting. I'm trying to figure out what I want to happen. Well I know what, just can't decide when it should all go down.**

After a quick drive, I had the van pull over in a parking lot for a fast food joint. I didn't feel like waiting until we got back. Everyone stayed in and waited. The clowns didn't want to come in because they thought I was going to kill them or something….and I probably would have. And the Joker didn't come I because…well if you can't figure that out you probably shouldn't be reading this.

I didn't have any money, but I _did_ have a very sneaky clever mind. I waited for someone to come in to the parking lot and throw away their bag, which didn't take long. I grabbed the bag and found a receipt. I waited a good ten minutes, threw away most of the wrappers and marched inside with the trash.

The lunch rush had just ended and I marched up to the counter, slamming that receipt on the counter like I just played a winning hand in a serious poker game.

"Hi! Welcome to McGee's, how may I help you?" cooed the worker of the day. He had the most bullshit smile I have ever seen on a person, ever. I pass him the receipt and look at his nametag. "Well Shawn, my brother was in here ten minutes ago and ordered us food. I don't want to be a bother, but you guys screwed up our order. You only gave us a few things we ordered." I showed him the burger wrapper as evidence, while the receipt was filled with a generous order. He apologized generously, and said he'd gladly replace my order completely. I "reminded" him that I didn't want any onions, and waited.

A few minutes later, he returned with a large bag filled to the brim with oh so delicious food. He apologized again and wished me well, and I thanked him and went on my way.

Scams. Gotta love em.

I hopped into the van, and we drove home. As much as I wanted to scarf everything down in that bag wrapper and all, I decided to wait until I was home. As soon as we were home, I charged up to my room like a bat out of hell, threw myself on my bed, and bit into the first burger I grabbed. It was perfect, until an odd crunch threw me off.

"What the...?" I peeled back the top of the bun to reveal….

"ONIONS! I FUCKING HATE ONIONS! OH FUCK THEM!"

I tore off the onions from every burger, ate my meal, and walked up to the weapons storage room. I picked out a flamethrower, and went to Joker's room. He let me in, enjoying the fact that I was making my self at home with his cache of fun things.

"Oh my, you're looking really feisty beautiful. What set you off, hmm?"

My eye twitched in annoyance. "Onions. I fucking hate onions. Those assholes flippin patties all day didn't fucking listen. That pisses me off. I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting, gorgeous."

I stormed out of there, borrowing a spare car. I laughed the whole way there.

By now it was nightfall, and everyone was gone. Not a single soul in sight. I marched up to that building, and torched that motherfucker. As the flames lit up the night sky, someone hit me from behind. The blow wasn't to strong, and I quickly got back up.

Batman. Oh, fuck.

I tried to fight him off as best as I could, but he was too much. He cuffed me, and waited for the police to pick me up. I still found it to be hilarious, giggling the whole way to the station.

After some interrogation I was deemed crazy, and sent off to the loony bin.

The car ride was silent. I was strapped up in a jacket that made me hug myself. My knife…my beautiful, beautiful knife was gone. They took it from me. I want it. They say I can't have it. I need it. They still say I can't have it. They all look so serious. If only I could make them smile.

I bet I could if I had my knife that Joker gave me… I wonder if he knows what's happened. I miss him already.

They shove pills down my throat and make me swallow and throw me into a room. All white with only a bed and bathroom. I heard the clink of the lock, sealing me away.

I was pissed. I started charging against the door, slamming my body into it as hard as I could. As much as it hurt, I didn't care. I wanted to be free. I had just started living my life. There was no way I was going to let a fucking room hold me back.

All of a sudden, I stumble over to my bed. I'm extremely tired for no reason. Must have been those pills they made me take. The last thing I remember before passing out was the feeling of paint smeared lips against mine.

This isn't going to make him happy.

I've failed him….


	11. Smile

**Another update. Hope you enjoy it as always. **

I woke up to more pills, once again being monitored. I was muscled around from room to room, given a shower, food, and many many counseling sessions. They wanted to know what made me tick. I don't tick. I laugh. And I keep laughing. They say the pills will keep the crazy away. But they don't know that I'm not crazy. I just…woke up, that's all. If they'd open up their eyes they'd understand too. But they never will.

Soon everything blends together. White. Everywhere. White walls white clothes white pills white cups white sheets white beds white.

It's been two weeks. Everything is still white. I miss my color. My purple, my green, my black, my…red. I miss that color. I was able to pry a small metal bar off of the lunch table and snuck it in to my room. I'm still in the hug jacket, but I manage to cut my palm.

The guards caught me trying to paint the red from my palm across my room. I made a smiley face and wanted to do more, but they took it away.

I was thrown into another white room.

White white white white I hate white white white white white white white I feel so BLACK and I'm stuck in white white white white…why can't I have some RED I love RED making others RED it makes me SMILE just like HE smiled with those BLACK EYES he always smiled I want a SMILE but I can't I'm stuck in white white white white white white white white white I miss my KNIFE-

My thoughts...or what remained of them was broken by my door clanging shut. One of the night watch guys had entered, probably wanting to check on me. Or rough me up like most of them did. I wonder who it is? Broke-My-Nose-Bill? Nope. Maybe it was Ed? Or Stan? Maybe John? Nope.

Something about him was familiar. His face was hidden, so I couldn't tell. That is, until he grabbed me and let me out of my hug jacket, and placed my knife in my hands, soaked with fresh blood. His eyes met mine, as did that smile. He whispered into my ear:

"You know what you have to do. Have fun."

And he dashed off. And then the real guards came.

I could hear the clink of their keys as they ran, and enter into my room. They think it was me. One of them screams, his gun aimed at me. "YOU! YOU SICK FUCKING MONSTER! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT THAT FUCKING KNIFE BACK BUT I WILL FUCKING KI—" he was cut off by my knife in his throat.

With that one slice, all the stress just disappeared.

I was back, and it felt good.

I quickly rolled across the floor before I could get shot, and stabbed one of them in the knee. He fell, embracing the wound, and I stabbed him in the chest, before quickly kicking the last one to the ground.

I retrieved my knife from the bloodied torso, and held my blade against the throat of the last guard. He looked so…serious. He needed a smile. So, I gave him one. A big, bloody, screaming, smile. And I didn't like the way he was looking at me. So, I stabbed his eyeballs out.

I dashed down the halls, now staining red as I trailed blood with my every step.

A flurry of roughly eight guards turned around the corner I was heading for. A dead end.

I tried to turn around to start running down another white hallway, when something caught my eye. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the dead body of the guard the Joker must have killed, legs sticking out of an open room.

On the window by the eight assholes was blood. Smeared into a smile. I don't know why, but it felt right. I ran towards them. They started to load their guns. I guess rather than try to apprehend me they'd rather just kill me. One less crazy off the streets.

I was almost there. I heard the click of bullets being loaded into chambers.

Ready….

Aim….

Just as they try to shoot I jump into the window. I feel my arms and face get wet with blood as glass shards rip through my skin. It feels as if its in slow motion. I look down. I'm so far up…but I can see a van, with a large mattress on top right below me.

I feel the cold air sting and rush around my body as gravity takes effect and I'm pulled down. The wind whistles in my ears, my hair blowing all over the place, distorting my vision.

Falling.

Falling.

I can see the bed getting closer now, and I brace my body for impact. I crash with a thud. It hurt like hell, but not enough to break anything, and I roll off, landing in Joker's arms still clad in that uniform. He placed me down gently, and once again kissed me.

This time, it wasn't hard. It was a delicate, supple kiss. It felt like he really cared.

"It feels good to have you back. Everything was so BORING with you gone. So, did you have fun?"

He dragged his switchblade across my cheek as if it was his hand instead of a knife. I punched him in the gut.

"IT SUCKED! IT WAS SO BLAND AND WHITE AND I'M PRETTY DAMN SURE I WENT A LITTLE CRAZIER AND IT'S YOUR GODDAMN FAULT AND HOW DARE YOU KISS ME! YOUR SORRY ASS SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE THE NIGHT I WAS FUCKING CAUGHT!"

He laughed at my feeble attempt to hurt him, and grabbed my hair and pulled me close to him, hard. "Ahahhhaa. Well then little missy maybe I was busy with dealing with those mobsters that we're so fond of, amongst preparations for Batty boy. And.." he added with a little extra painful tug, "Know your place. You belong to me now, remember? You don't want to make me sad, do you?"

"N-n-no. I only want to make you happy, to make you smile" I stammered.

He pressed his switchblade upon my lips, whispering into my ear.

"Do you want to smile with me?"

I think about it for a minute.

"Of course."

Intense pain wracks my body, blurring my vision as I feel that knife carve my face. It burns like fire, but it makes me feel…something. Blood pours down my face and onto my clothes and the ground. After what feels like forever, I feel a weight lift as the blade is removed from my mouth.

"How do you feel?"

I'm barely conscious but still able to speak. After a few seconds of focusing, my vision clears up and I can see his white face gleaming in the moonlight.

"I feel…complete."

He runs his gloved fingers through my hair, his face close to mine.

"Good" he whispers, "because you…you complete me."

His lips are upon mine again as he embraces me. I wrap my arms around his neck, as the metallic taste of blood fills my mouth. We don't care. This kiss is passionate, sensual. As our kiss breaks, his hands hold my face as he stares into my eyes.

"Together, we will make the city ours. No one will stop us…not even Batman."

And with that, we drive off to home sweet home.

I don't sleep in my bed that night.

As insane as we are, we share a beautiful intimate moment together.

And then we decided on how to raise some hell.


End file.
